1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capture device to be used for a digital camera comprising, for example, an ISO sensitivity automatic adjusting function, and a sensitivity setting method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a digital camera comprising a stroboscope image capturing function is known. If a shutter key is half pressed, the digital camera calculates a distance to an object, and calculates and sets an amplifying factor (ISO sensitivity) of an AGC amplifier and a light measuring value of a stroboscope device based on the calculated distance. Then, if the shutter key is fully pressed, the stroboscope emits a light beam for the time according to the above-mentioned light measuring value as well as an image signal output from a CCD is amplified by the above-mentioned amplifying factor for recording the obtained image data.